


Expectant

by Alasse_m



Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, Mpreg, Omega Senju Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: MadaTobi week 2020 Week 2 - ABO AU
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Expectant




End file.
